Butter's fantasy tale
by FieryAmDrag001
Summary: Based on some of the classic Disney cartoons and fairytales, mostly on Aladdin. Full summary inside. Fantasy, adventure, drama, romance, humor and more! Come listen to Butter's little tale of wonder! Starring our very own Kenny McCormick and my new OC!
1. Little children's campfire tale

**Fairy Tale Musical**

**_Summary:_ **In the land of snow,Kenny is a sixteen year old street rat who lost his family in an accident 8 years ago. Now along with his best friend, Mikiala, who was also an orphan ever since birth, finds a magical lava lamp that they found near the cold icy waters to find a genie by the name of Chef? As time goes by, what kinds of adventures will they face?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own South Park or Aladdin or anything other Disney/Fantasy character I use! nor do I own this plot actually...I might have made some alterations but yeah, I only own my life and OC!

_Cast:_

**Kenny McCormick:** Aladdin, main boy

**Mikiala (my OC): **kinda half of Cinderella, but in a way she's with Kenny

**Kelly:** Princess Jasmine, second main girl

**Stan Marsh: **Brother of Kelly, the Prince Charming

**Leopold Butters Stotch:** Narrator

**Clyde Dovovan, Craig & Kyle Broflovski: **Rich trio...O.o

**Sheila Broflovski: **Evil mother of the trio

**Eric Cartman: **Jafar

**Damien: **Iago

**Wendy Testaburger: **Evil sister of the trio

**Randy Marsh: **Sultan

** Chef: **Genie

**Rebecca, Bebe and Heidi: **Ladies in waiting

** Token: **Carpet with a cool Mustang(the car!) to boot

**Jimbo: **Razoul, guard captain

**The rest of the town:** Some other random parts...

Ok, anything else before I forget and start the story...Ok, well I think you guys are wondering...WTF?!?! Yeah Yeah, but my sis gave me this idea and nagged my to do this crap...since I am a first timer using lots of drama, romance, fantasy mushy crap...as I guy yeah, pretty much covers it...but I'll try my best though...flames are ok with me, I can use it for burning Canada down (not dissing Canadians out there...)...and suggestions and comments are nice too to brighten up my day: D Enjoy the stories kiddies, it was supposed to be based on Aladdin, but I wanted to add more plots as time goes by, also at the beginning, the boys and their friends are intentionally 8 years old, but you'll see why later...NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Little children's campfire tale_

Somewhere in the high woods of South Park, there were little children along with a bald man and some gay guy in black. These men were none other than Mr. Garrison and assistant, Mr. Slave on a camping trip up on the mountains with the students of South Park Elementary. As they all gathered around the campfire one night, some of them were bent on telling ghost stories, eating roasted marshmallow, sing songs and share stuff likes tales, gossip, etc. After Cartman was finished telling his fellow classmates about Scuzzlebutt, it was Butters turn to tell a fantastic story.

"Alright Butters, you're up...now what what would you like to share with us?" Mr. Garrison asked, not really interested and reading a copy of Crack Whore Magazine. The little blond stood up nervously, holding a little book in his hands titled: '_Fantasy Tales for Children_'.

"W-w-well, I wanted t-t-to read a-a-a story on F-fanta-"

"Hold up Butters! You have to tell your freakin' story with your own damn words, not copying some faggy book!" Cartman complained, as the others nodded in agreement and protested.

"Yeah Butters, it wouldn't be fair to all of us..." Stan said rationally, Kyle rolled his eyes in boredom. Kenny muffled something since his hood is still on tight, making three of his friends snicker loudly.

"Boys! Keep it down, let Butters tell his stupid little story and let me read!" Mr. Garrison yelled at them, then continued reading his dirty magazine. The nervous boy sighed as he reached in his bag and pulled out a portable red and yellow lava lamp. Everyone stayed quiet as they looked at the pretty object in awe and curiousity.

"Butters, why the hell do you have a cheap lava lamp with you?" Craig asked, annoyed how his parents forced him to be here. Butters, who's attitude had suddenly changed, grinned mischieviously and proceeded to speak in a deeper tone than his own.

"This is no ordinary 70's lava lamp!" Everyone was surprised of his voice change and facial expression, "It once changed the course of two teenager's lives. Two young mere street rats who was_ more_ than what they seemed…_A saphaire and ruby in the rough_" He whispered demonically the last part, making everyone including Mr. Garrison who stopped reading to listen to Butters tale, shivered in fear. Butters sat down with his loopy smile and his vibes have returned to normal.

"So, do you fellas want me to continue?" The girls and Mr. Slave squealed in excitement, The boys and Mr.Garrison nodding their heads frantically.

"I want to know more god dammit!" Cartman exclaimed, waving his hands frantically in the air. Sadly, Kenny was so excited that he was pulling his hood on so tight, he was about to lose oxygen until Token slapped him on the back.

"I guess it won't hurt to listen" Kyle thought out loud, just itching to strangle Butters for stopping. Stan smiled as to agree with Kyle and ushered the skinny boy to continue. Butters then got some shining silver dust from his pockets and threw some in the starry night sky for dramatic effect.

"**It begins on a _dark_ night…where a _dark_ man waits…with a _dark_ purpose…**" He began his tale in the same dark tone he used before, everyone got close to listen to his mysterious tale.

The scene faded black and was replaced with the same starry nights just like South Park, and the same snowy landscape, except more cold and hailstones were pouring down hard on two shadowy figures who stopped driving their red BMW, waiting for someone. The driver was a 15 year old boy all in black, flaming tired red eyes resting from lack of sleep. The other one sitting at the back was a pudgy man with neat brown hair and eyes to match, wearing a black business suit to match. Suddenly, a certain little British/French boy was riding on a bike rapidly towards them. The sharp looking man smirked as he stepped out of the car to find the storm had stopped. His assistant came out to and soon the blond kid in is now broken bicycle fell in front of them.

"You're late Pip old chap!" The fat man snarled as Damien picked Pip up by the back of his ragged collar.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry good sir," The tatty looking boy said timidly, cowering with his arms covering his face.

"Do you have it or not?" The little Brit nodded as he shakily dug into his pockets to reveal a funny piece of gold with an emerald jewel. Damien smirked and dropped him to the snowy ground. The man was about to reach with his sausage like fingers until Pip retreated it back.

"Um...pardon me Lord Eric, sir...but wasn't the deal to pay me first?" Pip asked, hooking up the courage at last. But in a flash, the object disappeared from his hand. Pip turned to Damien and saw that he was holding it in his hand and handed it to Cartman.

"Trust me, my French servant, you'll get what's coming to you," Cartman smirked. He took out the second half of the golden object out of her pocket and put the two halves together ever so slowly to form what looked like some kind of butterfly. Suddenly, it took off from his hands and into the snow dunes like a race horse on fire.

"Quickly, follow that damn bug!" He shouted as they got on their car and rode after the glowing speck of light, leaving the broken bike behind. They chased it until it reached a large dune. The two pieces separated and pierced into the dune on opposite sides, as if the dune had eyes. Then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant head of Saddam and opened its mouth. The three of them got out of the car and starred in wonder.

"At last, after all my days of searching…" Eric whispered greedily, "_The Cave of Hell_!"

"..." Damien jaws just dropped, looking into the cave in awe.

"Golly Wolly!" Pip gaped, eyes wide like dinner plates. The business man turned towards the blond and grabs him by the collar.

"Now, remember, bring me the lava lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but that lava lamp…is mine!" He ordered the boy, letting go of him, who then turned towards the cave and giggled greedily as he walked towards the cave.

Damien turned to Cartman and whispered, "Eric, just where did you find this loser?"

Cartman simply made a shush gesture towards his associate. They turned back towards Pip, who looked disgusted of going to the Canadian Iraqi's mouth and the stairs seemed to move. He was about to enter, but he was blown away by the cave's shrilled scream!

"Ey, _who disturbs my slumber gya?_" the cave demanded.

"Uh…er…It is I, Philip Pirrup," he said, bowing nervously to the cave, "a poor merchant who sells fruits and vegetables"

"_Know this, guuuy, only one may enter...One whose worth lies far within...The** saphaire and ruby in the rough**,_" the cave explained, blinking even so. Pip turned towards the two villians and shrugged, not sure what to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on Frenchie!" Cartman ordered impatiently. Pip glared at the fat boy but nodded and, hesitantly, he then moved one inch inside the cave. Putting on a brave face, he planted one foot down and waited for the worst to happen. Since nothing happened, Pip was about to take another step until another scream came. Pip screamed like a little girl and turned back, but the cave's mouth apparentally ate him whole, causing a big snow storm and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the butterfly.

"_Seek thee out, the two jewels in the rough,...gggggggguuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy_" the voice of the cave echoed into the night.

After the the snow stopped, Damien jumped out from the sand, dusted some off and coughed some out.

"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never going to get our hands on that stupid lava lamp! Just forget it!" He pulled out some hair from his head as he continued, "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so pissed that I'm turning bald!"

"Patience, dear son of Satan, Patience!" Cartman argued, as Damien picked up the two pieces and handed it to him, "It seems Lil' ol Pirrup was a big waste of time,"

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Damien yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "I think I'm going to have a HEART ATTACK and DIE from not being surprised! We got a big problem here, a big prob-" He got cut off when Cartman stuffed a snacky cake into his mouth.

"Yeeeeesssssss, we do have a big problem. Only one may enter. I must find these two jewels, these…_saphaire and ruby in the rough…_" He grinned menacingly as he and Damien got back into the car and went off, as this scene fades to black.

* * *

AmDrag: And that my friends is where it ends for now! 

Pip: YOU HAD ME EATEN GOOD SIR!

AmDrag: Quit whining Frenchie!

Pip: -red from anger- I'M BRITISH YOU BLOODY MORON!

Cartman: Woah, mad French alert!

Pip: -chases Cartman and AmDrag around the room-

AmDrag: -runs away- THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

Cartman: -runs next to him- Nah, I think you mean, THE FRENCH ARE COMING! THE FRENCH ARE COMING!

Pip: -now has a machette- I WILL KILL YOU BOTH OF YOU!!!!

Stan+Kyle: Since AmDrag is busy, read and review! -smiles-


	2. Once a street rat, always a street rat!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own South Park or Aladdin or anything other Disney/Fantasy character I use! nor do I own this plot actually...I might have made some alterations but yeah, I only own my life and OC!

_Edit in the cast: Jimbo will be replaced with** Sergeant Yates** : D That is all!_

AmDrag: Ok now with the show!

Stan: Hey AmDrag...

AmDrag: What Stan?

Stan: Your sister's hot can I do her?

AmDrag: -attacks him to the ground- F_**-bleep-**_ YOU ASSHOLE! I WANT YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO F**-bleep-**ING DIE!

Cartman: Since our dear author is so busy, let's get on with it shall we?

Kenny: o.O

Kyle: -tries holding AmDrag back- Calm down dude, he was kidding

AmDrag: NO ONE 'DOES' MY SISTER YOU SCUM!!! NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!! -punches and kicks Stan-

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Once a street rat, always a street rat! _

"STOP! THIEVES!" a voice yelled. Up on the rooftops of the ever snowy city of Antartica, two teens looked over their shoulder as one whispered to himself, ". . .Aw crap!"

The source of the voice came from Sergeant Yates, captain of the guards. He was wearing some kind of blue military uniform, holding a black M16 rifle. With him were two guys in the same uniform as him. One was another man wearing sun glasses by the name of Barbrady. And the other one was a man holding a bazooka named Jimbo Kern.

"I'll have your head for a trophy, you street rats!" Harrison yelled angrily, pulling out his rifle and shooting them from afar. One boy with a hood covering his head and face in the shadow, but his bright blue eyes can be seen. He grinned as he separated from his partner. A girl with light wavy red hair, looked from left to right with her dark violet eyes until she spotted a view of her friend jumping down to the market and running away from the royal guards.

"All this for a pack of cigarettes?!" She thought out loud, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yes, it was kind of a routine they go through in the modern city of theirs. She sighed as she grabbed a laundry line and slide down in style. As she landed after a double backflip, the orange/black tatty clothed boy was talking to three boys with rich, fancy clothes.

"Ken, what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled at the blond but then greeted the gentlemen politely, "Good morning Master Kyle, Master Clyde and Master Craig"

"You're in trouble again I see, Mikiala?" The man in blue by the name of Craig smirked.

"That's the fifth time this week!" Kyle shook his head in amusement as Clyde nodded his head. The one named Ken looked up and grinned as he showed the pack of cigarettes.

"Trouble? Ah no, you only get in trouble if you get caught!" He said with a mischievious look in his eyes. He didn't pay attention to the other three who had the 'Uh-oh' looks on their faces when they saw Yates behind them. Mikiala managed to sneak away behind the stupid guard. The man grabbed Kenny by the collar and pulled him up to his angry face. "Gotcha kid," The sergeant smirked.

"I'm in trouble!" The blond squeaked as the rich boys ran away. He gulped and laugh nervously as the sergeants men caught up with them.

"I've caught you now you little punk-" The red head man began, but got his sentence cut short when his hat got pulled over his head, dropping Kenny, who landed on his ass.

"Gah! Where have you been woman!" Kenny shouted at his best friend, who jumped beside him and began the chase.

"A thanks is in order!" She retorted angrily but they both screamed as two other police were blocking their way. Music from the background was playing as Kenny and Mikiala were still running away from the men in blue. Kenny stuck his tongue at Barbrady as Mikiala sneakily pulled off the guard's belt and his pants fell, revealing polka dots. The man yelped and swung his black wooden stick at Kenny, who dodged the attack, causing the barrel of fish to break.

Kenny:**_ "Gotta keep…one jump ahead of the breadline"_**

Mikiala: _**"One swing ahead of the sword"**_

Kenny and Mikiala: _**"We steal only what we can afford!"**_

"Guess that's everything!" Mikiala smiled as she and her friend ran off again and Barbrady followed them, but not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as his pants for now.

Mikiala: _**"One jump ahead of the lawmen"**_

Kenny: _**"That's all, and that's no joke"**_

Mikiala and Kenny:_** "These guys don't appreciate we're broke!"**_

Both of them scampered up a pile of barrels and then kicked a barrel down on top of Ned, sending him crashing into all the other guards and the two teens climbed onto a platform.

Yates:**_ "Riffraff!"_**

Jimbo: **_"Street rat!"_**

Ned: **_"Scoundrel!"_**

All of them: "**_Take that!"_**

They threw all kinds of fruits at them, someone even an innocent chair was invovled.

Kenny:**_ "Just a little smoke, dudes"_**

As a response, they threw all kinds of sharp objects at them as he quickly grabbed Mikiala in his arms and dodges it. The guards then started shaking the platform back and froth trying to knock them off.

Guards: "**_Rip them open, take it back dudes!"_**

Mikiala jumped off the platform to certain death, only to be grabbed by Kenny like an acrobat.

Kenny: **_"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts"_**

Mikiala: **_"You're my only friend"_**

Kenny:**_ "That's true!"_**

The pair swung into a room and there was Bebe, Rebecca and Heidi in their pretty Arabian dresses, wearing gold and jewels. The dance around Kenny flirtatiously while he was enjoying it.

Bebe, Rebecca and Heidi:**_ "Oh, it's sad, Kenneth's hit the bottom, They become a pair rise in crime"_**

Unknowing to anyone, Mikiala starts stealing some money, food and jewelery on the table. Heida seduces Kenny while wrapping him up in a sash and accidentally twirling him into Sheila Broflovski who tries to whack him with a metal baseball bat, but he ducked in time.

Sheila: **_"I'd blame parents, except for the fact they haven't got them!"_**

Kenny: "**G_otta eat to live," _**

Mikiala:**_ "Gotta steal to eat"_**

Both:_** "Tell you all about it when I got the time!"**_

Bebe smiled as she playfully pushes Kenny and Mikiala out the window and they landed on a tarp.

Kenny:**_ "One jump ahead of the slowpokes"_**

Mikiala:_** "One skip ahead of my doom"**_

Outside, the guy who sells Weight Gain 4000 was flexing his muscles to a crowd. The guards rushed past them, but unknowingly Kenny and Mikiala were behind him, matching his moves, until they made a mistake and were discovered by Ned and Jimbo.

Kenny:_-turns to Mikiala- **"Next time gonna use a nom de plume!"**_

Kenny and Mikiala ran off again, but this time they ran through a herd of cows while the guards struggled to get through them.

Mikiala: _**"One jump ahead of the hitmen" **_

Kenny: _**"One hit ahead of the flock"**_

Mikiala:_** "I think I'll take a stroll around the block"**_

They leaped over man who was lying on a bed of nails, but Ned accidentally fell on him. Kenny was at a jewelery shop trying on some stuff, until the owner; Mr. Mackey caught him.

Mr. Mackey:**_ "Stop thief!"_**

Gerald Broflovski:**_ "Vandal!"_**

"Aw Ken!" Mikiala yelled, grabbing his hand and running off.

Mr. Garrison: **_"Outrage!" _**

Mr. Slave:**_ "Scandal!"_**

Now, they was cornered by the guards, who were smirking maliciously in front of a door.

Kenny:**_ "Let's not be too hasty"_**

They were about to run again until the door opened and a certain woman named Laine Cartman came out and held them in her arms.

Laine: **_Still I think they're _**_rather _**_tasty!_**

Both of them made the impression that they were about to hurl and they broke free away. Then Kenny put his arms around Jimbo and Barbrady, grinning wildly acting like they were all buddies.

Kenny: **_"Gotta eat to live,"_**

Mikiala: **_"Gotta steal to eat,"_**

Kenny:_ -grins-** "Otherwise, we'd get along!"**_

"WRONG!" the guards shouted. They all jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realized the dynamic duo weren't even there. The two were sneaking away in disguise as kripples.

"There they go! After them!" The sergeant shouted as Mikiala and Kenny threw off the disguises and ran off once again. They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards. Kenny was giving Mikiala a piggyback ride as they ran so fast across the fiery pit. The guards on the other hand, screamed in pain as they crossed the rocks. They then passed a guy by the name of Tweek Tweak, who was shoving a big sword down his throat to entertain a crowd. Mikiala went back and took the sword directly from out of the spadistic blond's throat, making him gag a lot.

"GAH!!" Tweek exclaimed, after gagging. Mikiala then jumped infront of them doing kung-fu style with the sword.

"Stay back douche bags! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use this!" She snapped, brandishing the sword while the guards coward in fear.

"The girl has a sword!" Jimbo exclaimed in fear.

"You idiots! We have better weapons, like our rifles!!" Yates snapped as he and the other guards got their weapons out and pointed at her, ready to fire. Mikiala smiled stupidly and set the sword down gently, then ran after Kenny, "THE DOUCHES ARE COMING!! THE DOUCHES ARE COMING!!" Once again, they found themselves surrounded with guards coming from left and right. The blond and brunette jumped up and climbed a robe trick being done on the street and the guards all crashed into each other.

Kenny: "**_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"_**

Guards: "**_Vandal!"_**

Mikiala: "**_One hop ahead of the hump!"_**

Jimbo: **_"Street rat!"_**

Kenny: **_"One trick ahead of disaster!"_**

Guards:**_ "Scoundrel!"_**

Both: "**_They're quick, but we're much faster!"_**

Guards: "**_Take that!"_**

The guards chased Kenny and Mikiala up a staircase and into a room. Thinking fast, Kenny saw a red motorcycle, grabbed Mikiala and got on the ride while the girl wrapped her arms around his securely.

Kenny: "**_Here goes, better throw my hand in,_**

_**Wish me happy landin', **_

_**All I gotta do is jump!"**_

The next thing you know, Kenny started the bike and drove out to the window. The guards followed them out of the window, but when they looked down, they screamed like pussies and kept falling. Lucky for them, they landed into some kind of soft cushion. Unfortunately, the guards landed into a cage filled with rabid wolverines. The vicious creatures growled at them and attacked, making the men scream in agony and fear. Meanwhile, the so called delinquents landed safety down, thanks to Kenny's skills. The two then high-fived each other as they landed.

"Well, now you've got your cigarettes, but I have Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Mikiala grinned hungrily as she grabbed a drumstick from the KFC bucket she stole from Mrs. Broflovski then passed the rest of the chicken to Kenny. She was about to take a bite from her chicken, but she looked over and saw a kid with only blond fluff on his head and his red head friend with glasses, rummaging through garbage for food. The two saw them and then dropped what they found and tried to hide. Mikiala looked at them, then at the chicken, then at Kenny. He saw that look on her face and shook his head furiously. He then took a big bite out of his food, but the brunette got up and walked over to Butters and Dougie. Butters pulled Dougie back to protect him as Mikiala held her hand out with the drumstick.

"Here. Go on, take it," Juniper said kindly as they dropped their guard down.

"You're really giving this to us?" Butters asked shyly, hiding his friend behind him.

"Yeah," Mikiala smiled and patted Dougie.

"Thanks!" The small red head smiled back as he half the chicken with his comrade. The two laughed with delight as Mikiala walked away, feeling proud of her generosity. Kenny swallowed his bite and looked a bit guilty. He then walked over to the two innocent kids and offered the bucket to them as well. In delight, Butters patted him on the shoulder while Dougie hugged his legs since he was kinda short. Kenny sighed, but smiled all the same. They were interrupted when they heard trumpets in the distance not too far from them.

"What's going on here then?" Kenny wondered as he followed Mikiala into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Kenny rested his head on Mikiala's shoulder, wrapping his arms on her waist while she looked over the crowd. They saw a boy with brown hair wearing fancy clothes the color brown and gold. His name was Prince Francis from the Jewish land, riding on a black 2007 Tesla electric powered Roadster.

"I suppose he is on his way to the White House?" a boy named Jason assumed.

"Another suitor for the princess," Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes.

Kenny looked back at the street and gasped when he saw Dougie running in front of Francis' car.

"Wait up Dougie!!" His blond friend exclaimed, running after him, but it was too late. The little boys startled Francis and stepped on the brakes.

"Out of my way, you filthy turds!" He snapped, about to hit them with his wooden sword, but Kenny quickly jumped in-between and caught the end of the wood.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Mikiala shouted when she walked to them, Kenny throwing the whip back at the pompous prince.

"Hpmh!" Francis growled, "I will teach you twerps some manners!" The jerk knocked Mikiala with his free arm, but Kenny caught her as they both fell into a mud puddle. Kenny sat up in disgust as the crowd laughed at them. Mikiala helped him up, giving an apolagetic look while Juniper glared back at Francis then said with a smirk.

"Oh look at that, Miki. It's not every day you see a car with two big fat assholes!" Mikiala giggle in agreement as the crowd went on Ohs and Ahs, one even muttered that the prince got served by a street. Francis stopped and turned to them, if the car was alive then it would feel a bit insulted.

"Ha! You guys are nothing more than two worthless street rats," Francis snorted as Kenny's smirk faded and Mikiala stopped laughing, "You were born as street rats, you'll die as street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you!" Francis mocked them, his back hand covering his mouth, laughing. Kenny was breathing hard and angrily charged towards the prince, but the palace doors slammed shut in his face. He looked up at the doors with a frown as Mikiala walked up next to him.

"I'm not worthless!" Juniper shouted angrily while glaring up the gate, "And I _don't_ have fleas" As he said this he was scratching his fuzzy blond hair madly.

"Uh…Ken, you're doing it again" His partner pointed it out to him. Kenny realized what he was doing and immediately stopped and sighed sadly, "Come on, Miki. Let's go home…" As the two walked home, the sun had set and they looked up at the starry sky. With a sigh, Kenny began to sing.

"**_Riffraff, street rat_**

_**I don't buy,**_

_**If only they would look closer,"**_

The two tatty looking teens came into a little room in a building with the view.

**_"Would they see a poor boy? No siree!"_**

Mikiala removed her long sleeve black jacket, revealing her dirty white jersey and her dark blue jeans, ripped and covered in mud. She got into her own little bed made of cardboard as Kenny pulled the covers over her.

**_"They would find out, there is so much more to me…"_**

He pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. He put down his hood and undid his cloak to reveal the same shirt and jeans as Mikiala wore, all beaten up and muddy.

"Someday, Miki, things are going to change," He smiled, looking beyond the big White mansion before them, "We'll be rich, live in a White Mansion, and never have any problems at all…" He yawned loudly and crawled in the box next to her, snuggling next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

AmDrag: -still beating up Stan- 

Kyle: -glances at the audience- Dude, chapter two is done!

Kenny: -muffles-

Kyle: You're right Kenny, -turns to audience- Since AmDrag is so busy...please read and review! -smiles-


End file.
